Terbangunnya Dari Masa Lalu
by akazakihaikal
Summary: 400 Tahun telah berlalu semenjak penyerangan Zetsu dan di hadangnya oleh seorang Pemuda bernama Menma, untuk melindungi Cinta Sejatinya, Kaguya, Menma telah gugur dalam pertarungan itu, Kaguya melarikan diri menuju sebuah Gua dan disana ia menemukan sebuah pohon kemudian memakan buah terlarang dan tertidurlah dia, dan 400 tahun kemudian bereinkarnasilah Mereka, Hinata dan Naruto...


**Terbangun Dari Masa Lalu **

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah Kisah yang menceritakan seorang Gadis yang terbangun dari Tidur panjangnya yang sudah berlangsung selama 400 Tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang Pemuda yang membantu untuk mengingat serta menjalani hidupnya, serta mengembalikan Dunia dari Kegelapan. _

_._

_._

_Pairing : Naruto x Hinata _

_._

**CHAPTER 1 – PROLOG**

**X 375 **

"Apa – apa an itu ?"tanya seorang Gadis muda berambut putih panjang sepinggang. Dia sedang meminum secangkir kopi panas, sekarang ini sedang musim salju.

"Sepertinya para Prajurit itu..akan menyerang kemari.."jawab temannya,

"Sial..Sepertinya Kita harus segera pergi dari sini.."Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, di ikuti dengan temannya.

"Kaguya, sekarang Kita akan kemana ? Mereka sedang memburu Kita"

"Entahlah, Melarikan diri lagi ? Aku sudah bosan..Cape lagi.."jawab Gadis berambut putih panjang itu, Kaguya Otsusuki.

"Sekarang Klan Otsusuki hanya tinggal Kita berdua, Apa yang akan Kau lakukan ?"

"Kenapa Kita tidak coba untuk melawannya saja ? Kita punya Mata yang indah juga kan buat melawan Mereka ?"lanjut Kaguya,

"Masalahnya ada seorang pengguna Doujutsu lainnya, sangat mustahil bagi Kita untuk mengalahkannya.."

"Jadi Kau sudah menyerah sebelum berperang ? Mito Otsusuki ?"

"Tidak..lalu bagaimana sekarang denganmu ?"tanya Mito.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melawannya, walau kemungkinan 1% presentaseku untuk menang, kalau Kau takut lari saja.."jawab Kaguya,

"Kaguya ?"

"Aku pergi.."ucap Kaguya, Dia berlalu dari Mito. Mito menatapnya samar – samar.

"Kaguya..?"

...

"Jadi sudah menyerah Kaguya-hime ? Kamu bisa menjadi Istriku..Kamu takkan kesepian.."ucap seorang pemimpin dari pasukan prajurit pendendam, Hatake Uchiha.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Aku bermaksud untuk melawanmu.."jawab Kaguya

"Kamu pikir bisa menang ? Gadis lemah sepertimu melawan seorang Panglima terkuat di negeri ini ?"

"Siapa yang tahu ?..yang pasti Aku akan Menang."lanjut Kaguya, Dia sudah mempersiapkan kuda – kudanya untuk bertarung.

"Biar Aku katakan sekali lagi, ini adalah pilihan terakhirmu, Kamu bisa menyerah dan menjadi Istriku atau Kamu melawan dan pada Akhirnya Kau mati, Klan mu akan musnah..bagaimana ?"Hatake telah memberikan 2 pilihan untuknya, Kaguya memajamkan matanya, Dia berpikir sejenak.

_Yang benar saja ? Siapa yang peduli dengan kedua pilihan itu, Aku lebih baik membuat pilihan ketiga. _

"Aku memilih pilihan ketiga.."jawab Kaguya, Hatake menaikkan alisnya sebelah bertanda bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak memberikan pilihan itu ? hanya 2 pilihan untukmu.."ucap Hatake, Kaguya terkekeh pelan.

"Pilihan ketigaku ialah..Aku akan melawanmu dan kembali melestarikan Klanku!"ungkap Kaguya, Hatake sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau berani juga..Itu sangat memuakkkan bagiku..KAGUYA OTSUSUKI KAU AKAN MATI DISINI!"Hatake sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, Dia langsung mengaktifkan Doujutsunya, Mata Sharingan.

"Bersiaplah..Hatakeeee..."Kaguya berlari kearahnya, untuk melawannya, tapi sayang dengan semua itu, itu hanyalah perjuangan yang sia – sia.

...

"Sialan.."umpat Kaguya, Dia sudah terbaring di tanah, Hatake semakin mendekatinya sambil membawa pedang untuk menghunusnya.

"Aku Akui Kau mempunyai semangat serta tekad yang kuat untuk melawanku, tapi itu semua saja dengan bunuh diri, sekarang..Kau bisa menemui keluargamu disana..sampai jum—"ucap Hatake, tapi belum saja menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah ada yang memotongnya.

_TRINKKK_ *sfk

Seseorang telah menahan ayunan pedang yang akan menghunus Kaguya, Kaguya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Siapa..Kau ?"tanya Kaguya,

"Aku adalah..Menma Uzumaki. Aku takkan membiarkan seseorang membunuh Gadis cantik sepertimu terbunuh begitu saja.."jawab orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Menma Uzumaki.

"Menma..Uzumaki ?"Kaguya menatap Menma dengan penuh perasaaan, seakan – akan ada seseorang pelindung baginya sekarang, terasa hangat ada di dekatnya.

"Kau..Kenapa Kau mengkhianati Kamii-sama ? Menma ?"tanya Hatake.

"Maaf saja Hatake-san. Aku sepenuhnya tidak setia melayani Kamii-sama, Aku sedari lama memang sudah megkhianatinya.."jawab Menma.

"Kau..Jadi Kau hanya menjadi penyusup selama ini ? Brengsek Kau !"lanjut Hatake,

"Itu benar sekali.."

"Kenapa ? Padahal selama ini Aku sangat menghormatimu, Aku mengakuimu bahwa Kau adalah Orang yang paling setiap terhadap Kamii-sama, Kenapa ?"tanya Hatake

"Kenapa Kita harus bersujud terhadap seorang Manusia juga ?"jawab Menma, Dia menanya balik. Membuat Hatake takkkan bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau..Aku Akan membunuhmu juga..MENMA!"Hatake melancarkan serangannya kembali.

"Majulah.."Menma melayani pertarungannya.

...

"Kau..Suatu saat Aku akan membunuhmu..Menma...Lihat saja nanti."Hatake melarikan diri, tinggal Mereka berdua.

"Hime..Kau tak apa – apa ?"tanya Menma sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kaguya menerima ulurannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja..Arigatou.."jawab Kaguya pelan sambil merona merah di pipinya bertanda sedikit malu, Menma yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Begitukah ? Baik sekarang Kamu akan kemana ?"tanya Menma

"Aku tidak tahu.."jawab Kaguya.

"Bagaimana kalau menuju Negara Api ? di sebelah tenggara..lagipula Aku mau kesana sekarang, Kamu mau ikut ?"kata Menma,

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja..Ayo.."

Mereka pada Akhirnya menuju Negara Api di sebelah Tenggara.

...

"Nah..Kita sudah sampai, disinilah Kita akan tinggal, Desa Uzu. Tanah kelahiranku.."ucap Menma, Kaguya melihat sekelilingnya, begitu banyak penduduk desa yang tinggal disini, ramai juga, penuh dengan kedamaian, Kaguya hanya bisa tersenyum – senyum."

"Tenangnya Desa ini.."lirih Kaguya, Menma tersenyum.

_Beberapa Bulan Kemudian.. _

"Kaguya-chan..Aku ingin bilang sesuatu, mungkin ini sudah lama Aku ingin katakan, namun sejak saat itu mungkin akan terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya,"ucap Menma kepada Kaguya, Kaguya kini sedang merajut sebuah selendang.

"Iya Apa Menma-kun ?"tanya Kaguya

"Aku..Mencintaimu Kaguya-chan.."jawab Menma, Kaguya sedikit terkejut, Dia menghentikan dulu rajutannya, Dia sedang berpikir apa tidak salah apa yang di katakan Menma.

"Tunggu Kamu bilang apa Menma-kun ? bisa Kamu ulangi lagi ?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."jawab Menma. Pipi Kaguya mulai memerah,

"Apa benar apa yang Kau katakan itu Menma-kun ?"

"Ya..sangat benar. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi Perasaan ini.."

"Aku juga Mencintaimu, Menma-kun."jawab Kaguya, Menma wajahnya sangat berseri – seri.

"Terima Kasih banyak Kaguya..Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."ucap Menma, kini Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama, tapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama.

_DUAKK _*sfk

"Suara apa itu ?"ucap Menma, Dia melihat kearah jendela.

"Ledakan Apa itu ?"

"Menma-sama..Ada serangan dari musuh,"seseorang tiba – tiba menerobos ruangan Kaguya.

"Apa ? Siapa yang melakukannya ?"tanya Menma

"Disana tertera ada bendera Kipas Angin berwarna merah dan putih."jawab salah satu prajurit Menma.

"Begitu ya ? Genbu siapkan semua Prajurit untuk melawan Mereka, Aku akan segera menyusul, ku serahkan komando padamu.."perintah Menma,

"Di mengerti Menma-sama.."

"Menma-kun ?"ucap Kaguya, Menma langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku akan melindungimu.."kata Menma.

"Menma-kun.."

"Aku akan segera kembali, Aku akan menghadapinya dulu..tunggulah disini.."Menma langsung berlalu dari sana, menuju keluar.

...

"Kau..Hatake ?"ucap Menma tak percaya, dengan mata melotot. Dia melihat seseorang yang pernah di kalahkannya dulu, sekarang sudah..

"Apa kabar Menma..Lama tak bertemu.."ucap Hatake Uchiha.

"Kau..Cloth itu..Kau membunuh Kamii ?"tanya Menma. Hatake hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak hanya itu..juga..Aku lahap semua bagian tubuhnya..serasa sangat lezat sekali..Kekuatanku terasa 1000 kali lipat dari biasanya.."ungkap Hatake,

"Kau Monster.."umpat Menma.

"Ya Aku memang Monster..Mungkin sudah lebih dari itu.."

"Kau harus segera di lenyapkan Hatake !"Menma menatap tajam Hatake, kemudian Mereka bertarung.

...

"Arrgghhhh..Kau.."Menma terbaring di tanah, dengan penuh darah, banyak keluar darah dari tubuhnya.

"Sesuai dengan ucapanku dulu, bahwa Aku akan membunuhmu Menma."ucap Hatake.

"Sialan Kau.."

"Sekarang tinggal mencari Kaguya-hime.."lanjut Hatake, Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya,

Tepp *sfk

Menma menahan Kaki Hatake, Hatake menoleh ke belakang,

"Apa yang Kau lakukan ? lepaskan tanganmu dari Kaki suciku ini.."

"Jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun..Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu.."ucap Menma.

"MENMA-KUN ?"tiba – tiba Kaguya melihat Menma berlumuran darah begitu, Dia menggunakan Doujutsunya juga, Byakugan, Dia melihat semua aliran kekuatannya mulai habis, Kaguya mulai menghampirinya,

"Jangan kemari KAGUYA!"kata Menma.

"Oh..Sepertinya tak perlu bersusah payah mencarinya, Objek Utamanya langsung datang juga..Bagus kalau begitu.."ucap Hatake. Menma yang mendengarnya langsung menghilang.

_Hiraishin no Jutsu _

_Tepp _*sfk

Menma tiba – tiba ada di dibelakang Kaguya, kemudian membawa pergi, dengan menghilangnya.

"Tck Sialan Kau menma..Kau tak bisa lari.."umpat Hatake, Dia pun terbang untuk mencarinya.

...

"Ugh..Ugh..Ugh.."Menma sedikit mendengus – dengus, Dia sudah kehabisan kekuatan.

"Menma-kun ?"Menta langsung terjatuh,

"Kaguya-chan..Cepat masuklah ke dalam Gua itu"ucap Menma, Kaguya menggelengkan Kepalanya,

"TIDAK!Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu Menma-kun..Aku tak bisa hidup denganmu..Aku bisa hidup karenamu.."jawab Kaguya,

"Aku mohon..Dia akan segera kemari..Dia akan membunuhmu juga.."lanjut Menma

"Tidak.."

"Cepatlah Aku mohon..Uhuk.."

"Menma-kun ?"

"Oh..Kalian disitu rupanya.."tiba – tiba Hatake sudah ada di diatas,

"CEPATLAH!AKU MOHON!"ucap Menma dengan nada keras, Kaguya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi, Mukanya kini sudah penuh dengan air mata,

"Baik..Menma-kun Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."ucap Kaguya Dia beranjak berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya,

"Bagus.."Menma tersenyum melihatnya, Kaguya membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju Gua itu,

"Hime..Kau tak bisa lari.."ucap Hatake, tiba – tiba ada yang menahannya lagi,

"Kau..?"kata Hatake, Menma menahan kakinya,

"Mari Kita Mati bersama..Hatake-san"kata Menma, Dia bersiap – siap untuk menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya,

"Kau..?"

"END DIMENSIONAL NO JUTSU!"Menma menarikknya, dengan sangat cepat, terdapat lubang hitam yang akan menyedot Mereka.

"Kau..Lepaskan..Aggghhhh.."

Akhirnya Mereka berdua telah lenyap, menghilang dari Dunia ini.

...

"Menma-kun..Kenapa ? Di hari kebahagiaan ini malah menjadi hari kepahitan ? Kenapa ? Aduh.."ucap Kaguya, di sela – sela langkah kakinya di dalam Gua, Dia menemukan sebuah Pohon yang begitu sangat indah.

"Pohon apa itu ? banyak buahnya ?kebetulan Aku sangat lapar.."lanjut Kaguya, Dia menghampiri pohon itu, dan kemudian memetik salah satu buahnya, dan memakannya.

"Ada apa ini ? Kepalaku terasa pusing, Aku.."setelah memakan buah itu, Kaguya tengah pingsan.

...

...

...

...

...

**400 Tahun Kemudian.. **

**X 775**

"Dimana Aku ? Apa yang terjadi padaku ? Siapa Aku ?"seorang Gadis kini terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Gelap sekali..Dimana ini ? Itu..Cahaya ? Aku harus kesana,"Gadis itu mulai beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya,

"Oh..Jadi Aku dari Gua ? Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Apa yang terjadi padaku ?"gumam Gadis itu, Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari Gua,

"Terang sekali.."

"Hei..Hei..Lihat ada Gadis manis.."tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menyergapnya, Gadis itu begitu ketakutan,

"Siapa Kalian ?"

"Yang pasti Kami akan menuntunmu.."jawab orang – orang yang menyergapnya, dengan seringgainya,

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya..Kami akan membawamu Ke Syurga.."lanjut orang – orang itu, Mulai mendekatinya, Gadis itu merasa takut,

"Tolong..Menjauhlah..Kumohon.."lirih Gadis itu,

"Ayo..Gadis Manis.."

DUAK *sfk

Seseorang tengah datang menyelamatkannya,

"Siapa itu ?"

"Hoh..Tampaknya ada orang – orang gila yang ingin menyentuh seorang Gadis yang sangat cantik begitu ?"ucap seseorang itu, tak seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya, karena kabut masih ada di sekitarnya,

"Kau,..?"

"Yups..Aku adalah..Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja dari Konoha, bersiaplah kalian.."ucap orang yang menyelamatkannya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto..Uzumaki ?"

"Sialan..Kita pergi saja, Awas Kau.."orang – orang jahat itu akhirnya mulai pergi meninggalkan Mereka, Gadis itu merasa tenang menghilang yang ada di seitarnya, Gadis itu bisa melihat seorang Pemuda berambut kuning pirang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tak apa – apa Nona ?'tanya Pemuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki

"Kamu..Menyelamatkanku ? Terima kasih.."jawab Gadis itu, Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Kamu dari mana Nona ?"tanya Naruto

"Aku..Tidak tahu, Aku baru saja terbangun dan tiba disini.."ungkap Gadis itu, Naruto mendekatinya,

"Eh..Apa yang Ka-?"belum saja menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto membersihkan daun – daunan dari kepalanya dan mengusap usap rambutnya.

"Eh ?"

"Sekarang tampak sangat indah..Rambut Biru Indigomu, benar – benar indah.."ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah ?"

"Oh Iya Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal Nona.."Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Aku..Aku.."Gadis itu masih kebingungan, yang benar saja, Dia baru saja hilang ingatan, tidak tahu apapun,

"Aku.."Gadis itu masih belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah, Gadis itu melihat ada bunga lavender di di depannya, benar, Mungkin itu bisa jadi namanya,

"Aku..Namaku..Hinata..Iya Hinata..Salam kenal juga..Naruto-kun.."jawab Gadis itu, benar Dia baru saja membuat namanya sendiri, Hinata.

"Hinata ya ? baik..Hinata-san, ngomong – ngomong apa Margamu ?"tanya Naruto, Hinata mulai kebingungan lagi, apa yang harus dia katakan,

"Tungguh..dengan mata itu, Mata Byakugan mu itu. Apa Kau dari Klan Hyuuga ?"kata Naruto, Dia memandangi mata Hinata,

_Hyuuga ? Hm..Iya aja deh.. _

"Oh Iya. Benar Margaku Hyuuga, Aku Hinata Hyuuga, Aku sedikit pusing barusan..Hehe.."kata Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Ayo Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."ajak Naruto, tapi Hinata tak berkutik, masih diam di tempat,.

"Eh Kenapa ?"

"Aku..Aku..Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.."jawab Hinata,

"Oh..begitu ? Aku mengerti, Aku bisa memahamimu dari matamu itu, sekarang tinggal saja di Apartemenku, Aku sendiri kok, ya jadi..mungkin jika ada teman mungkin Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi.."ucap Naruto sambil merona merah,

"Benarkah ? Apa boleh ?"tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk.

"Yups, Ayo.." Mereka akhirnya berjalan pulang, tidak di ketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip pembicaraan Mereka, sebuah mahkluk berwarna putih.

"_Begitu ya ? Jadi Kaguya-hime sudah bangkit kembali, walau tidak sepenuhnya kesadarannya pulih..Aku harus melaporkannya pada Zetsu-sama.." _

...

**Di Lain Tempat.. **

"Zetsu-sama..Seperti yang Anda perkirakan, bahwa Kaguya-hime akan bangkit kembali setelah memakan buah terlarang itu.."

"Ya Aku tahu itu, Sekarang bagaimana dengan Madara ?"tanya Zetsu.

"Dia baik – baik saja, Kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membangkitkan Kaguya-hime yang satunya lagi, Kegelapan Kaguya yang sedang Kita butuhkan, yang telah tersegel 360 tahun yang lalu oleh kedua Anaknya sendiri.."jawab Zetsu Putih

"Demi Ibu Kita, Demi Ibu Kita..Dewi Kegelapan, Kaguya. Harus segera bangkit..untuk balas dendam.."ucap Zetsu,

"Hatake-sama.."

"Jangan panggil Aku dengan nama itu lagi, Namaku Zetsu Hitam, sang pembangkit kegepalan Dunia."

"Maafkan Saya Zetsu-sama.."

"_Menma Uzumaki..Sialan Kau..Tak hanya Hikari Kaguya yang terbagun dan bangkit lagi sekarang, tapi..Dirimu juga telah berreinkarnasi juga, Naruto Uzumaki, patut Aku waspadai, Sialan Kau Menma!"_batin Zetsu Hitam.

"Zetsu-sama..?"

"Satu lagi..awasi setiap gerak gerik Pemuda Shinobi bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu !"

"Di mengerti Zetsu-sama.."

...

**To Be Continue**

**Next On, Terbangunnya Dari Masa Lalu Chapter 2 **

_**Untuk Mempercepat Updatenya Di mohon untuk Me 'REVIEW' Serta Favoritekan Chapter ini serta Follow Authornya juga. Makasih Banyak. **_

**...**


End file.
